1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens frame, a lens holding device including a lens in the lens frame, and a projector including the lens holding device.
2. Related Art
To date, a contrast, or the like, of an optical image to be projected has been improved by carrying out an optical axis adjustment on a lens (for example, a superimposing lens or a relay lens) configuring an optical system of a projector. The optical axis adjustment of the lens is carried out by adjusting a position of a lens frame holding the lens.
Regarding the lens frame holding the lens, JA-A-2008-58675 discloses an adjustment part (the lens frame) including a positioning fit-in portion, in which one side of the periphery of the lens is fitted and positioned, and an elastic fit-in portion, in which the other side of the periphery of the lens is elastically fitted. Then, the lens is held in the lens frame by tucking one side of the periphery of the lens into the positioning fit-in portion, and pushing the other side of the periphery of the lens so that it slides into the elastic fit-in portion.
However, with JP-A-2008-58675, when holding the lens in the lens frame, it is necessary to tuck the lens into the positioning fit-in portion, and it cannot necessarily be said to be an effective lens frame configuration in terms of an ease of assembly. The structures of the positioning fit-in portion, elastic fit-in portion, and the like, are also complicated. Consequently, a lens frame, a lens holding device including a lens in the lens frame, and a projector including the lens holding device, which can improve the ease of assembly, and can hold the lens with a simple configuration, have been demanded.